The Hate In Friendship
by ShinDongHeeVegeta
Summary: Goku pulls pranks on Vegeta and Vegeta gets tired of it. Vegeta then pulls a prank on Goku but it goes wrong. What happens when Goku gets angry at Vegeta. Will Vegeta try to fix it or just leave there Friendship to be in fatal demands. And also a little Piccolo and Yamcha love!
1. Goku's pranks

This is a great story i think.. lolz I OWN NOTHING! COPYRIGHT TO OWNERS AND ALL OF THAT STUFF!

"Woman! Get your ass down here and fix me sometihng to eat!", Vegeta scareams shook the whole house, so every one could here it in the area near. But, Bulma did not come. vegeta got up and walked into kitchen to see a note that really made his stomach hurt in awe.  
"Vegeta I am going to the Supermarket and then to the mall. I will be back soon. -Bulma", Vegeta threw the note in the air and shot a small engery blast at hit, blowing it up. 'Ill just go train she should be back in time for dinner.', the Pince thought as he headed to the Gravity room. But, a voice stopped him in his tracks. "Hey Vegeta, whats up?", Goku came over to the annoyed Prince who then started walking, faster to the Gravity room. "Kakarot, I am going to train.", He said. "I was here to see Bulma.", Goku said and Vegeta turned around, "The Woman left, Leaving me here with no food.", Vegeta pouted at the words. Goku held in a chuckle at the older sayian's face. "I'll go in there and look for something to eat. If I find any thing I'll get you some also.", Vegeta rolled his eyes and went into the Gravity room, closing the door behind him.

*****

Vegeta's stomach rumbled as the smell of someone's cooking graced through the air. Vegeta is currently still training, waiting for Bulma to get home. He knew Goku was in the kitchen cooking himself something, but did the goofy fighter really knew how to cook? Since he didn't eat his lunch, he felt hungry and had to resist the urge to just go downstairs and storm in the kitchen to find something edible to eat. There was a soft knock on the Gravity room's door that made him stop his Training. "Vegeta, come on, I cooked something. Let's eat downstairs." The Goku said, poking his head inside the room. Vegeta was hesitant at first, but followed the younger sayian anyways.

"What's this? This tastes nice." Vegeta said in shock, taking more servings of Goku's cooking."Actually, I invented this recipe. I still don't know what to name it." He said, shoving a glass of water to the Prince. "Kitty!", Bulma's father tapped his foot on the kitchen's floor, calling for his pet cat. "Vegeta my boy, did you see where Kitty's cat food go?", He asked as he looked over cupboard by cupboard, the small black cat jumping on his shoulder. Goku shrugged. "I think you already ran out of it.", Vegeta glaced up at Goku as he answered for Vegeta with a small goofy smile on his face. Dr. Breifs petted his cat up on his shoulder. "Oh, is that so? Come on, Kitty, let's go to the supermarket and buy some food for you." He continued, completely exiting the kitchen.

When the Doctor was nowhere to be found, Vegeta finshed his food and brought the dishes into the kitchen with Goku. Goku was being to nice, I mean he was always nice but this was too nice. "What was in the food, Kakarot.", Vegeta asked. Goku, who was busy washing the dishes, slowly tilted his head to face the older fighter, a mischievous grin spreading across his face. "cat food." The moment those words escaped Goku's lips, Vegeta ran to the sink, puking everything he ate. "Don't worry." Goku laughed patted the gagging Vegeta's back. "Bulma's dad buys good quality cat foods for cat." He laughed as he made his way out of the kitchen, leaving the Prince who wanted nothing but to just snap the life out of the Idoit.

Bulma entered the kitchen with a bags of food and shoes, only to see Vegeta's pale face. "What happened to you?" She asked frowned, touching the Vegeta's forehead to check whether he's sick or not."Vegeta", Bulma was waiting for him to answer."Vegeta, hello?", Vegeta looked up at Bulma."Will I die if I ate cat food?" Vegeta asked close to fainting from the fact that Goku fed him cat food. Bulma, who was pouring water in a glass, looked up at him. "No. You won't die, but whiskers, fur and a tail might grow in your body." Bulma looked at him, acting dead serious. The serious expression on Bulma's face made Vegeta freak out, falling to the floor. That was it, he had all he could take of Goku's jokes. 'I'm going to choke Kakrot to death'. Then Bulma laughed at Vegeta and gave him a pat on his head as his he were a dog. "It was a joke, you wont turn into a cat Vegeta.", Bulma said walking out but then turned and came right back in. "You want me to fix you dinner?", Vegeta's eyes open wide and ran into the bathroom on the right of his room.

****

Goku had gone swimming with Krillen and Yamcha and Trunks playing foot ball out side with Gotenks, Bulma was sitting with Gohan and Chi Chi, as for vegeta he was standing next to Piccolo on the far side watching. "So, when are you going to get back at Goku?", Piccolo's words caught the Prince off gaurd but quicky catching on to what he meant. "Yes, but must not say a word to kakarot.", Vegeta smirked as Piccolo halfed laughed. 'Yes, Kakarot you will be in for a suprise, yes you will', Vegeta thought.

*****

Laying in bed with Bulma, Vegeta looked over at her to find her peaceful face. Smiling he turned back over and screamed. Vegeta's scream woke up Bulma who nearly fell off the bed. Goku's laughter fulled the room. Vegeta reached over and turned on the lamb light night to his bed, "Kakarot, you little weasle.", Vegeta whispered through him teeth earning a louder laughter from Goku who was on the floor. Thrunks walked him rubbing his eyes, "Father? Mother? What is going on it is 2:30 in the morning.", Thrunks noticed the laughing Goku who was starting to recover now. "Goku what are you doing here?" Goku looked up at Thrunks standing in front of him. "Good old jokes.", Goku said walking out of the room, leaving a very annoyed and tired Vegeta, and a confused Thrunks and Bulma. "Go back to bed Thrunks..", Bulma mummbled reaching over on Vegeta's side turning off the light then turning off her brain for sleep. Vegeta who was wide awake started his plan, Revenge is sweet.

I personaly like this story so far by best. Also read my other storys if you like this one. I hope you enjoy my storys. Another Chapter Update is coming today also. (I update chapters more than once) Also I am starting a Ask Vegeta and Goku. Where I will get some questions and Vegeta and Goku will answer them with Bulma and Chi chi's help. :D :D


	2. Prank war begins

NEXT Chapter is now up Yeah yeah. This is all About Pranks HAHA Vegeta and Goku PRANKS WAR IS NOW ON!

They started to talk more about what to do in the pranks agaist Goku and how to do it."Ok! So Vegeta, since you wanted to do this...can you give us an example on what we could do for our pranks?" Krillen said with a smile."ANYTHING! You can do anything!" Vegeta yelled, overly excited."Yeah" Everyone said, while nodding."Then Let's start it! You guys will never see my pranks coming We are so going to Get Kakarot back." Vegeta said, before he turned his back at the others and walked away cooly, dissapearing through the Many hall ways of The Chapsle Corps." I'm actually kind of scared to find out what Vegeta's pranks will be." Krillen said with a frightened look."Don't worry Krillen." Trunks said as he put his arm around Krillen's shoulders, pulling him closer acting like a mother and making a face, to Everyone laughed."I'll protect you. We can team up on my Dad!", Thrunks said "Really?!" Krillen said with a big smile on his face looking up."HAHAHA! JUST KIDDING!" Thrunks screamed in Krillen's face, and yelled "EVERY MAN FOR HIMSELF!" then he immediatley broke into a run. Piccolo looked at Krillen with who was laughing him self.

"HELLO!" Piccolo and Krillen both turned around to the direction of the voice. "I'm still here you know! So what is the plan are we spillting up or what." Gotenks screamed at the two." Don't worry You two. I don't think Vegeta's pranks will be that bad." Piccolo said with a reassuring smile, after he tore away from the hug."Ok you guys, thanks!" Krillen said, the usual big smile back on his face again. "Yes! Now that we are all ok... you guys have to go to lunch!" Gotenks said, shoving to other two towards the Kitchen."What about you?" Krillen said worried."I will eat too. I just want you guys to eat first since you are both older than me and I am still growing!" Gotenks said with a caring smile.

*****

"YAY! FOOD!" Gohan said, as he smelled the pizza coming from the Kitchen. Gotenks let Gohan and Trunks run ahead of him and Vegeta,"So Vegeta...what are you thinking of doing for the prank war?" Gotenks asked."Hmmmm..." Vegeta thought. " I might try to prank Goku...since he was mean to me...and i kind of want to get revenge now!" Vegeta said evily. Bulma smirked at thinking of how Vegeta would be able to do that coming up to the two about to get there food..' What? Is he going to do the whole ' put the toilet seat up ' prank or something like that? ' Bulma thought sarcastically.

Bulma watched Vegeta get him food and left for the dinning room leaving Gohan, Bulma, and Gotenks soon getting to the food that was now almost half gone but was still coming and started getting there foodLittle did they know that Vegeta and Thrunks were actually not in the food table, like the others were heading too, but were hiding behind a side wall Pole. As soon as they saw Bulma, Gohan and Gotenks walk away from their food and went back for more, they ran over to the table and grabbed theres food and ran out the area.

"Where should we put these?" Thrunks said to Vegeta, both filled with excitement."Somewhere where they would never think to look. ARE BELLYS!" Vegeta said with a smirk as they both ate it.

*****

Bulma, Gohan and Gotenks got back to their table with their Drinks in their hands. When the set their Drinks down on the table, they noticed that their stuff was missing."What happened to our stuff?!" Gotenks screamed."I think we've just been pranked." Bulma said still confused with the situation."Yea Bulma, I think I got it!" Gohan said, a little frustrated and annoyed at the same time."Who do you think took it?" Bulma asked."Who else?! Who are the only other people that are playing the game?!" Gohan told Bulma."Vegeta, Trunks, and Krillen, oh and Piccolo." Gotenks replied."Then they must have taken it." Gotenks answed." Well I definitely did NOT take it!" Gohan and Vegeta heard a voice say. They then turned to look at the no nose member in the game, sitting on the other side of the round table, eating."When did you get here?!" Bulma screamed, surprized at the his ability to stay in places without being noticed." I was here the whole one actually really pays attention to me." Krillen sighed."Awwww!" Bulma said in a cute voice. "I will pay attention to you from now on! So you don't feel lonely anymore!" Bulma then ran over to Krillen and trapped him in a very tight hug."BULMA!" Krillen whinned. " I need to eat!"

"Ohhhhh! I want to feed you!" Bulma screamed in excitement as he got Krillen's spoon and started feeding the boy, completely forgetting about the other and their mission to find their missing food."Bulma!" Gohan whinned. " What about our stuff?!""Oh yeah!" Bulma remembered. "Krillen, do you have any idea on where the other's might have taken our food to?" Bulma asked Krillen." Well...considering it's Vegeta AND Trubnks... I'd have to say it's in a place where you would never consider looking for it in." Krillen responded.  
"THE GIRL'S BATHROOM!" Gotenks screamed."Yup!" Krillen said with a smile, before stuffing more food into his mouth."Our minnie is so smart!" Gohan said as he played with the him by punching his arm. "And adorable!" Bulma added as he pinched Krillen's cheek.  
"Let's head for the girl's bathroom!" Gohan and Gotenks both said in unison as they started to run to the bathroom, leaving their Drinks behind. "More stuff for me!" Krillen said with a smile.

*****

Vegeta and Thrunks opened the girl's bathroom and went in. Luckily for them, no girls were in there. They got Goku's backpack full of snacks for training and put it into one of the stalls, but not before putting a little surprize in it for him."What will the pack do?" Thrunks asked his father, after he was handed a little green pack from the other. to put into the backpack." Well these are..." Vegeta said holding up the little plastic bags filled with a slimy green slime. " Slime bags! I bought them from a prank store. They are specially made for backpacks, so that when they open their backpacks... THEY WILL BE BLASTED WITH SLIME!" Vegeta said the last part in a loud voice, getting more excited thinking about it."WOW! How much were they?" Thrunks asked as he put 5 into Goku backpack with a smirk on his face." Only about 5 dollars each." Vegeta replied as he put 2 into Goku's backpack also." How many did you get?!", Thrunks asked." Seven.", Vegeta looked up.  
" Why seven? Why not ten?" Thrunks asked, as he closed up Goku's backpack and placed in on the sink counter, in plain sight." Because," Vegeta closed Goku's mini backpack he found and put the last slim in the backpack and hide it in the corner of the bathroom, before he started to walk out of the bathroom, Thrunks following right behind him." I ran out of money... and it's not good to use to many of them at the same time." Vegeta said as he and Thrunks were already out of the girl's bathroom and walking down the hallway to the bed room." What happens if we use too many at the same time?" Thrunks wondered."I'm actually not sure what would happen. The guy at the store just said that it's dangerous too use too many at the same time, that's why I only used 3."" OMG! Father! I PUT 5! IS THAT BAD?!" Thrunks panicked." I DON'T KNOW!" Vegeta started screaming too, due to his son's expression." Should I take it out?!" he questioned." NO!" vegeta immediatley answered. " You can't open that backpack! If you do, then the slime will explode onto your face, instead of Kakarot's."" Ok, fine. I just wonder what's going to happen." Thrunks calmed down. "Yeah, me too." Vegeta said. " But we are going to be there when the slime packets explode all over them, so we can see their expressions!" Vegeta said with an excited smirk on his lips apeared.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~`````  
Alright here it is Alos you can leave a review askign Vegeta or Goku or both questions for my ASK VEGETA AND GOKU! And you can also Email me them at: bluedesilu


	3. Piccolo is Pranking also

Another chapter for Goku an d vegeta's Pranking war lol

Goku and Bulma walked into the girl's bathroom and Saw each other. "What are you doing here?." Bulma asked shocked he would come in the GIRl bathroom. "Looking for my Backpack sorry.." Bulma looked at him and Smiled "You been prankeed huh." Goku nodded." OH! Bulma my backpack's over there!" Goku said with a smile in his face, as he pointed to his backpack. They both headed to their separate traing, Bulma back to lunch and Goku to training, Bulma stomach's growling because she skipped lunch.

"Here! You should wear it before your first class starts that you Had to take,so that you are prepared! Everyone's already wearing theirs." Vegeta said with a smile, as he put the googles on Goku and Thrunks put on his following his father. "Fine!" Goku said as he fixed the googles on his head, so that they would fit correctly. "Now, if you will excuse me, I am going to be eating my snack now." Goku said hungrily. "Ohhhh! Can I have some?" Vegeta said, also hungry but knowing what was goingto happen. "But you already ate your lunch! Why do you want mine?", Goku glared at the Prince who just smirked back."Because...I like the food you have...It's very yummy." Vegeta smirked. goku blushed at the complement."Ok. You can have some." Goku flashed a goofy smile. He then unzipped his backpack, only to be surprized with a blast of green slime on his face and all over his clothes. Goku spit out the slime from his mouth. It was all over his face and some got on his clothes. Some even got on Vegeta! "Kakarot. What happen are you okay? Oh look at me, crap." Vegeta worried for the other, but mostly for his self knowing his plan back fired a little but it was worth it. "Luckily you had the googles on, right?! If you didn't, that slime would've gotten into your eyes!" Trunks said, relieved. Goku was too surprized!"WHAT THE heck WAS THAT?" Goku bursted out. Immediately, the thought of Vegeta came up into his mind.

"Vegeta! I'm going to get you back! And you Trunks why are you laughing, were you in on it?" Goku yelled not mad though, before storming out of the room classroom, leaving Vegeta and Trunks behind. Goku was walking towards the bathroom while mumbling curse words about Vegeta. Once he entered the bathroom, he started cleaning himself off. He remembered the prank that just happened minutes ago, also remembering that he left Vegeta nd Trunks behind. 'Vegeta! Shit! I forgot about him! He got the slime on his clothes too right?! Maybe he didn't do it.' Goku thought. He felt bad that he left him behind in the room he was learning scince, I mean, if it wasn't for him he would've gotten the slime in his eyes, if Vegeta didn't put the googles on him. He remembered what Vegeta last said to him before he left him behind..."Luckily you had the googles on, right?! If you didn't, that slime would've gotten into your eyes!", 'He's so nice thats odd.' Goku thought. But then he remembered something. Something bad. "OH SHIT! WHAT ABOUT Bulma? She was looking out for a prank on her, What if the slime got her too!" Goku panicked. He ran out of the bathroom, most of the slime already off of him, and ran for the room where Bulma was going to teach them about what ever they were learning.

"YOU WHAT?!", Vegeta immediately pulled out from the hug that Piccolo gave him feeling sick and knowing Piccolo hates hugs so why this, distancing himself from Piccolo what he just said was not helping. Vegeta looked at Piccolo, who's head was looking down as if he was embarrassed, from Vegeta's point of view. "Do you REALLY..." Vegeta swallowed his saliva. " Like me more than...?" The Room was very silent all the Z fighters were there. Vegeta stared at Piccolo, until the other slowly looked up at him." I.." Piccolo paused." HAHAHAHAHAHA!PRANKED YA!" Piccolo screamed, before he ran past Vegeta, and went outside and took off into the sky, leaving a dumb founded looking Vegeta behind, to think about what just happened. And the rest of the Z fighters laughing.

(Piccolo's POV)

I ran flew as far away as I could and landed out side one of the buldings they all trained at, and shut the door as fast as I could behind me, locking it so that Vegeta couldn't get in unlest he broke it down. I slammed my back against the door and mentally cursed myself.  
'Shit Piccolo! Why did you do that?' I screamed over and over again in my head. 'What if he really thinks I DO LIKE HIM?!AHHHHHH!MY LIFE IS RUINED! He is the Prince of a dead race and a jerk... he hates me, why did I hug him?' I thought as I slid down the door, burying my head between my hands.'Is he still out there? Did he follow me' I thought to myself. " Maybe I can sneak out a window or something! I know he followed me his Ki is close." I tried looking outside the windows to see if there was a safe place to climb out onto, like a ledge or something, or a safe place to at least fall..I mean safely land in or Fly if I wanted too."AHA!" I exclaimed as I found a perfect spot to get out of. ' All I have to do is crawl out of this window and walk on the ledge, then jump into those comfy- looking bushes. Oh! And they even have pretty little flowers on them! I will be safe and smell pretty if I use this way to get out of here!' And so I did what I thought was the best bad I was HORRIBLY mistaken.

(End of Piccolo's POV)

Yamcha was frozen, as if that weird lady with snakes for hair stared at him and turned him into stone. But it wasn't the lady who's look froze him. It was Piccolo's. Just that one face, if he ever looked at his face again, he knew he would freeze up again, but he didn't know why. ' What's this feeling? I'm so confused! Did he really like Vegeta? Piccolo just pranked him by saying that he liked him, but IT'S JUST A PRANK! but if it IS just a do i fell all dissapointed or Jealous, HE IS A GREEN ALIEN and I am Jealous of him and Vegeta?' Yamcha thought." Maybe it's just because I was turned down, or rejected by Bulma? well...it's kind of like a rejection, right? Yeah! That's definitely it she loves Vegeta.. also WHO CARES! HAHAHAHA! I can't believe I didn't realize it sooner! It was just because I was rejected! And Piccolo was the very first person who has not bugged me about it! HAHAHA! And of course it was a boy! I mean, ANY girl in this WHOLE Country would go out with me! They would be stupid if they didn't!" Yamcha kept complimenting himself.' I better go find where Piccolo ran off to.' he thought."Hahaha... I am sooo getting him back! Hmmmm..." Vegeta said bring Yamcha out of thoughts." This prank war is finally getting interesting." Yamcha smiled over to Vegeta who just smirked back and walked off, before Yamcha ran off to the direction where Piccolo ran off to.

Krillen let Bulma rest in the little doctors room after tripping and falling down about 4 stairs, while Krillen went outside to get a little fresh air. Krillen stood outside the doors, looking at the garden and the flowers all around, but then something caught his eye.  
It was a boy a green boy, climbing onto the window ledge of the building. ' Crazy Kid.' he thought. But then he recognized who it was. It was Piccolo! "WHAT THE Hell!?" Krillen panicked. He immediatley ran closer to the man and yelled "Piccolo!" But Kirllen regreted what he did, because as soon as he called piccolo's name, piccolo fell...onto the bushes...the rose bushes. "AHHHHHH!OUCH!" Piccolo first screamed as he fell from the window, then was in pain as he was scraped by mulitple thorns. "Piccolo!" Krillen ran over to help the boy out of the rose bushes. "Are you ok?!" Krillen asked as he pulled the other out of the bushes."Does it look like i'm okay?!" Piccolo screamed back." Well...you didn't break any bones, right? And...you smell better." Krillen said with an awkward smile, trying to get the other to laugh. It didn't work he never laughs. Piccolo ignored the other and started to walk away, dusting off the dirt, thorns and flower petals off with his hands. "Hey! Where are you going?" Krillen asked as he ran after the other.

"Running away from Vegeta." The green man told the other."Why? Hahaha did he do something?", Krillen was confused, "No...I pranked him." Piccolo said with a sly smile. "WOW! Dude! I didn't know you had it in you!", Krillen asked knowing Vegeta was the tough one. "Well...he needs to be pranked because of what he did to Goku! Trunks too.", Piccolo answered back. "Wait, wait, wait! NEEDS?! You're going to prank him again?!", Krillen asked in shock."Yup! And Trunks did say this was a prank war, so...lets let the fun begin! HAHAHA!" Piccolo laughed evily. "Wow! That fall must have made you hit your head, because you are CRAZY! Know one in there right mind would go after Vegeta like that." Krillen exclaimed. Earning a evil smirk and Krillen laughed.

Bulma and Gohan were walking down one of the hallways when they spotted Yamcha sitting on the ground, his back against some lockers. "Yamcha! What are you doing?!" Bulma and Gohna ran over to him. "Nothing...just...sitting...doing nothing..." He answered looking down."Ok...? Why the sad look?" Gohan asked."Piccolo just pranked  
Vegeta." "HE WHAT?" Bulma nad Gohan both yelled, very surprised at Yamcha's words. "But piccolo is too smart to do that. How could he prank Vegeta? And how did he do it? And I thought that he wasn't even into pranking!" Bulma kept asking questions."Woah, woah, woah Bulma. Too many questions. Give Yamcha some time to answer them all." Gohan told the the Bulma hiar woman." Yes, he's smart, but he also has a dark side." Yamcha smirked." He said that he liked Vegeta, and I was very shocked, but before you knew it, he was already running away screaming, "PRANKED YA!", Yamcha looked up."Well, if someone pranked me, then I would prank them back." Bulma told Yamcha shocked at Piccolo."No! Don't!" Gohan tried to stop Bulma, but was too late. He looked over at Yamcha, and saw a smirk on his face. "Yamcha?" Gohan asked. " What are you thinking?", Yamcha just kept smirking."Well...  
Bulma gave me an idea." Yamcha said with an evil smile, giving Gohan a hint."What idea?" he asked, with his hand covering his forehead, he already got the hint."I am going to prank Piccolo.", Vegeta walked up around the corner and listened, "Piccolo Pranked Vegeta not you so why Prank Piccolo." Gohan asked."Gohan." Yamcha put his hand on Goku's sons shoulder. " This IS a Prank War." Bulma nodded, agreeing."But, how are you going to prank Piccolo this time?" Bulma wondered."Oh I'll find something." The smirk back on Yamcha's face."Oh, No!" Bulma and Gohan both said in unison. "Oh Yes!" Yamcha said back. "But, I didn't mean to give you an idea! It just... came out." Bulma told Yamcha. "Bulma. You told me that if someone pranked you, you'd prank them back. Piccolo pranked Vegeta, so I HAVE to prank him back for Vegeta." Yunho put emphasis on the word ' have.' Vegeta moved back little farther so they could not see him. "Yeah.", Bulma said. "But this IS a prank war, like I told you both before! And Gohan!" Yamcha faced Gohan. " Trunks and Vegeta pranked YOU and Goku! Why don't you prank them back?! You said that you would!", Vegeta smirked hearing all. "Yes, but Trunks is...different. He is VEGETA's Son, and vegeta pranked my dad so he should also." Gohan laughed. " Well, if you want to prank him... The Prank King is always here to help his best friends!" Yamcha stated.

"Sure Yamcha, Sure..." Bulma said sarcastically before walking away with Gohan."Bulma? Where are you going?!" Yamcha yelled after the woman."To the kitchen! I'm hungry! Wanna come?" Gohan asked." Yes! I'm starving! Remember Yamcha?! Because of Vegeta and Trunks I wasn't able to eat lunch!" Bulma scolded Yamcha."Oh yeah!...Bulma, I forgot to tell you and Gotenks... yeah, I ate your lunches...and I'm not going to never pay you back!" Vegeta immediately yelled before running away to the kitchen after coming from the corner, with an angry Bulma running after him."YAH! Wait up you guys!" Yamcha yelled, as he ran after them.

Piccolo and Yamcha walked into the maze and ran to the center, where a beautiful fountain stood. They sat at the edge of it so Yamcha could eat his snack and Piccolo could rest." Hey Yamcha! What did you buy?" Piccolo asked, his stomach growling, even though he already ate before the green man was hungry."A banana, a sandwich, and some strawberries. Why?", Yamcha took a bite. "What? No drink?" Yamcha rolled his eyes. " And because, I'm hungry." Piccolo replied with a pout that looke odd on his face. "Can I have some?" Piccolo could not believe he was asking."Mhhmmm!" yamcha nodded, and tried to mumble a yes, but couldn't due to him devouring his sandwich in one whole bite. Making Piccolo chuckle at the cute act. "Wow, for a skinny guy, you sure can eat a lot...like Vegeta." Yamcha laughed. "Here!" Piccolo already swallowed the food in his mouth And looked over at yamcha who was now lying down on the edge of the fountain, with his head on Piccolo's lap." Feed me!~" Yamcha whinned cutely. Jaejoong didn't understand what was goign on, it felt weird but did any how, but teased Yamcha. Right after Yamcha took a bite and was about to get another bite out of the strawberry, Piccolo pulled it away and ate it."Hey!" Yamcha whinned he laughed. "Oh Piccolo!" Yamcha sat up as he remembered something.

"Do you know what I hate most of all in movies?" Piccolo said. "No, what?" Yamcha anwered." How when the main character usually dies in the lovers arms, or right in front of them. Like for example, when the main character gets hit by a car, then the boyfriend/girlfriend of that character runs over to them and holds them in their arms. Then the main character is about to die, then the lover says 'No! Don't die!' Then the person usually says ' I love you.' Then they die. and yadda yadda yadda. You know that sort of thing." Piccolo told him. " Why do you hate that?", Yamcha look at him."Because it's annoying! What you like that?!" Piccolo asked. "No! But... people put that in movies to make the viewers sad and cry.", Yamcha look down."Well, it's used to much, so most of the people already see it coming.", takes a bite of food. " Yeah, I guess your right." Yamcha agreed. "You watch movies, haha learn new stuff every day.", he said."Man! I'm soooo thirsty!" Piccolo whinned, as he stood up."Where are you going?" Yamcha asked. "To get some thing to drink." Piccolo responded. "Here, let me help you!" Yamcha got up and ran in front of Piccolo."Oh! Thanks...AHHH!" Piccolo screamed as he was pushed into the fountain by Yamcha."Pranked YA!" Yamcha laughed evily."Yamcha!" Piccolo screamed. "Help me up!", He glared at the man with the scared face. "Ok, Ok! Sorry!" Yamcha apologized, as he put his hand out for Piccolo to grab, but fell in as soon as Piccolo pulled him down, into the fountain too."HAHAHA! NO! PRANKED YOU!" Piccolo yelled as he started splashing Yamcha. "HAHAHAHA!" They both laughed as they started a splashing contest.

After a few minutes of splashing, they got out of the fountain and hurried over to the CC, realizing that they forgot about their friends, only to soon find out about Trunks NEW girlfriend.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~``  
How you like? I like it.


	4. Vegeta's prank, Yamcha's Kiss

Okay here is the new chapter! Also add me on facebook my name on there is Destine Barcuch! :D :D

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~`

"What? Son! How did this happen?", Vegeta exclaimed. "When you walked away leaving me,Kitta asked me if we could talk. And of course I said yes!" Trunks said happily. "And before I knew it, She asked me out and now here we are!", Piccolo and Yamcha were looking at each other before their eyes widened and they remembered about the one person who could be VERY affected by this. They turned to see Bulma, with his arm around Yamchas shoulder, trying to comfort him. Vegeta just stood there glaring at his son before walking over to the crying Yamcha watch him with discusted."Why aren't you guys happy for me?" Trunks asked them all. "We are happy for you Trunks." Yamcha stated, as he stood up from his chair. " Would you guys please excuse me for some time? I need to get some fresh air." Yamcha said with a fake smile, before walking outside."What was that about?" Trunks questioned his action. There was a slight pause before Gotenks answered. "Don't worry Trunks, he's just probably tired, that's all." he said with a smile, even though he knew what the real answer was."Oh, well I hope he feels better.", Vegeta glared over at the lies that Gotenks just told his son."I don't think just fresh air is going to help him get better, I'll go check on him." Gotenks said as he got up, but was stopped when Bulma grabbed his wrist and shook her head."I think Gotenk just needs some alone time." Bulma told Gotenks who glared at her and pulled his hand free as fast as he could. Gotenks then nodded his head, before going and putting his back to the wall.

" You guys are acting strange today...more then usual." Trunks stated." Whatever Trunks." Gotenks said. "So...where's your new girlfriend?" Vegeta rolled his eyes when he said the word 'girlfriend.',Trunks ignored it and answered, "She had to go to class she goes to high school, but she said that she would rather be late than not tell me about her feelings! Isn't that sweet?!" Trunks exclaimed, spazzing like a fangirl of a Idol band. "Yeah...very sweet." Vegeta said sarcastically, then avoided his son's death glare afterwords. Switching the subject, Bulma asked Piccolo,"Piccalo? Why are you and Yamcha's clothes all wet?", Vegeta then glaced over at the wet Piccolo. "Well... Yamcha thought it would be really funny if he pranked me by pushing me into the fountain in the garden." Piccolo threw a death glare at Vegeta who was laughing lightly, but Piccolo immediately smirked, as he said, "But man was he surprised! HAHAHAHA!" Piccolo laughed. " I pulled him into the water too! He didn't even see it coming!", Piccolo smirked at the laughing group."Alright Piccolo!" Bulma exclaimed as she and Trunks high-fived."HAHAHA! Whatever you guys! Just remember that I got Yamcha too! Ok?!" Piccolo told them." Yeah, yeah, yeah!" Vegeta ignored Piccolo. " Whatever you say, Green freak." Vegeta smirked. Vegeta Pushed Piccolo's back who fell and yelled. Piccolo immediately got up and ran after VEgeta, with Bulma following him.

"YAH! Vegeta! Get back here!" Piccolo yelled after the sayain."HAHAHA!" Vegeta yelled evily. "You have to catch me first!"Bulma shook her head. "AISH!", Bulma said. "Hahahaha." Trunks and Bulma laughed. "I better go after those two. We all know that Piccolo gets Dad then they will fight around." Trunks said."Hahaha! Yeah. You better go catch them before They faint from running to much!"Bulma added."You don't want to come?", Trunks look up at his mom."Nah I think I will just stay here for a while, and watch." They both laughed."Ok, I'll see you later then!" Trunks smiled before running after the other two.'I wonder if Yamcha is okay...' Piccolo thought as Trunks broke up the wrelsing that Vegeta and Piccolo were doing. And went off towards Yamcha.

*****

"Hey." Yamcha heard someone say, before he was slapped lightly in the back. He looked up to see who it was, and of course, it was Piccolo. Piccolo had come to see what was going on, maybe he is trying to prank but who cares at least someones here. Maybe he cares. Piccolo was alway here for him...always. As Piccolo was with Yamcha Vegeta was pranking Goku. Thie biggest prank yet of the war that was going on.

******

"What!" Chi chi looked up at Vegeta with wide eyes. "Kakarot is gay I saw him making out with some guy. And when that guy asked him why he was with a you, Kakarot said that he was trying to make it not look like he was gay.", Vegeta said realizing he had gone ot far but hoping Chi cHi would not take it too bad. She did. "I am so going to kill him!", Chi chi scareamed and ran over to the bulding with Goku in it.

"Goku!" Goku heard a voice say. He turned around to see who was calling him, but just as he turned around,

*SMACK*

He was smacked in the face! And it wasn't just by some random person, IT WAS BY HIS WIFE!" Chi Chi...what was that for?" Goku rubbed his cheek, but talked calmly to his love, even though on the inside, HE WAS FREAKING ANGRY TIMES TEN!"I HATE YOU SO MUCH Goku!" She screamed. " WHY WOULD YOU USE ME LIKE THAT? I HAVE FEELINGS TOO!DID YOU EVER THINK ABOUT THAT?!" Goku immediately grabbed her hand and pulled her into an empty room nearby. He then continued to talk."hunny!" Goku started to scream. "WHAT THE HECK ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT?!", Vegeta stood out side the door listening knowing he went way to far." I'm talking about you being gay and using me to make others think that you weren't!" She screamed back at him."WHAT?! I'm NOT gay!" Goku was so confused. Why would she think that he was gay?"Yes you are! Vegeta told me everything! He said that you just asked me out to make other's think that you were straight! Well if that's the only reason that we are together, then I'm breaking up with you and AH! I will just date some one else now, that doesn't want me to get hurt!" Chi Chi explained. Goku's mouth dropped."NONE OF THAT IS TRUE! HE'S LYING!" Goku was getting very frustrated and Vegeta knew this and started to think of how angry he could be." Yeah right! Why should I believe you?! You're the one that goes around and bangs boyshere and there!" Vegeta's eyes opened wide and held in a chuckle."OH! I'm the one that sleeps with everybody? How about you Chi! You have slept with almost EVERYBODY IN THIS WORLD! EVEN WITH SOME OF THE GIRLS! YOU ARE THE BIGGEST SLUT I HAVE EVER MET!" Vegeta laughed but quickly shut up when he felt Gokus power level rise.

Vegeta was now slightly stronger than Goku but when Goku was mad it didnt matter if you were stronger he could kill you fast. Chi cHi was insulted. She was even more mad than she was before."FINE THEN! WERE OVER!" She screamed, before opening the door and hitting Vegeta in the face making him dubble over holding his nose, and Chi cHi ran out. Goku kicked the desk in front of him, making it hit the ground with a loud smash. Goku was so angry, and he knew just who to take his anger out on. He opened the door and walked out into the hallway and Vegeta ran into the room were Bulma and the rest of the gang but Yamcha and Piccolo, were and told them everything. Everyone's eyes were on Goku, probably because they heard him and Chi chi screaming at each other from the inside, and seen and heard everything that happened afterwords. "WHAT ARE YOU ALL LOOKING AT?! SCRAM!" Goku screamed, making everyone in the hallway run to their life. Goku was about to go look for Vegeta, when he need to go to the bathroom first, luckily for him, Vegeta just happened to be in there too.

******

"So you sure Kakarot won't get angry?" Vegeta asked Bulma."Nah, I'm sure he wouldn't. Goku would know that it was just a prank and he is sweet guy. So don't worry." Bulma patted the Vegeta's back and kissed his cheek making everyone else smile."Oh, Okay. Well, thanks for helping me prank Kakarot by giving me thouse ideas but i think i wwent over bored a little, Woman." Vegeta smirked, but then frowned at the last words."Idots, I'll meet you in the kitchen for dinner. I have to go to the restroom." Vegeta told the others, while already starting to walk away."Ok Dad, see you later...have fun with your...crap or whatever." Trunks laughed and every one else gagged. "Yah! I just have to pee!" Vegeta yelled back, then ran quickly to the bathroom. After going pee, he washed his hands and was walking to the door, but then Goku happened to come in.

*****

Vegeta looked at manother in front of him. Vegeta could tell that he was angry. "Ummmm...Hi Kakarot." vegeta forced a smile, even though he was scared on the inside. Goku didn't answer, so vegeta continued to talk."Are you okay? You look like you're really mad.", Vegeta said as he took on step back."Vegeta...Did you tell Chi that I was gay?" Goku tried to say calmly, as he looked at the ground. "Ummmm...Yeah..." Vegeta answered , but added an explanation as soon as he saw Goku look up. And he wasn't happy."Yeah...I told her...but it was just a prank! And, and, and..." VEgeta studdered. "the woman said that you wouldn't get mad.", Vegeta got ready for a fight.  
"Well, I AM MAD! I AM SOOO FREAKING MAD! Because of you, Chi broke up with me! I didn't even get a chance to eat dinner! It's all your fault! Was that part of your prank too Junsu?! Huh?! Was it?! Or did you just want to hurt my feelings?! You knew I love her!" Goku screamed at the prince.

"Shut up Kakrot and man up.I didn't know that it would be that b-" Vegeta fell onto the bathroom stall or should i say through when Goku punched him. "Well, maybe now you know I feel!" Goku grabbed him by the collar and shoved him to the bathroom wall. He then punched him again. "You like that Vegeta?" goku punched vegeta repeatedly. " This is what you get for hurting me, and taking my girl away from me" Vegeta punched Goku sending Goku flying to the other wall and Vegeta pulled him up by his coller just like he did to him and punch Goku in the face and saw Goku glace up at him before Vegeta kicked him in the stomcha making Goku dubble over, before letting his collar go. Goku slid his back down the wall, crying from both the pain of his heart and his body and then got up and went over to the mirror. goku saw what he did to Vegeta, he had a broken jaw, cuts and blood runnig down his face and into his white shirt and maybe a broken shoulder bone, yes it was broken. Then he saw himself in the mirror, Vegeta didnt want to hurt him cause he only had a broken nose and brusies on his face from his punch and maybe on his stomach. Vegeta really didnt want to hurt him, any other time Vegeta would have fought back bad. He really hurt Vegeta though."I am sorry...Kakarot." Vegeta just barely Mummbled out, before walking out of the bathroom falling down but getting back up and heading towards the kitchen were the Z fighters were. Vegeta was hurt real bad, Goku didn't know that Vegeta had just came back from training before he pranked him. And hurt his ribbs badly with the Gravity. Vegeta didn't know how bad he was hurt either, not yet.

"AHHHHH!", Goku screamed, letting out the rest of his frustration and punching one of the mirrors, breaking it. Vegeta ran through the hallways,bleeding like he was just beat up and thrown down a cliff the blood was every were on him. Luckily everyone was in the kitchen, so no one would see his pain yet. He tried to run as fast as he could to someone who could help him. Someone who was always there for him. Bulma."Look out!" He heard a voice say, but it was too late. He tripped over something and fell down a large flight of stairs. He hit his leg on the railings multiple times. And it wasn't just his leg that was getting hurt from the fall. His head kept hitting the steps many times also! Once he fell to the bottom of the staircase,he just barely saw someone run down to him from the top of the stairs."OMG! Are you okay?! You're bleeding! We have to get you to the infirmery!" Yamcha screamed, helping VEgeta getting up and walking to the nurse's office. Vegeta couldn't make out the face of the person helping him. But he knew it was Yamcha by voice, and he then saw when his eyes cleared up to find Piccolo was there too."Hang in there VEgeta. We're almost there." Was all Vegeta heard, before falling unconscious. Piccolo took Vegeta's other arm and they carried Vegeta over to the room were Vegeta was layyed down.

******

"You know that Vegeta gets pissed off easily! Remember the time when someone accidentally bumped into him in the mall food court when he was bringing our food to our table?! He shoved the guy onto the floor and then poured one of our drinks on the guy's head! The guy didn't even bump into Vegeta hard enough that it would make our food fall onto him or the ground! And Dad dont get pissed off that bad but if mom broke up with him and hurt him then dad would be hurt and angry. Remember what happen when Frezza killed Krillen... Well Vegeta jsut killed the love inside for mom in that prank. dad will be mad like with Frezza." Gohan screamed at Bulma who had stopped sating the table up after realizing Vegeta has been gone for 25 minutes." OH SHIT! We're in BIG trouble!" Bulma panicked."Not me! Just you and...Vegeta! SHIT! WHERE'S Vegeta?" Gohan screamed at Bulma."I already told you! The last time I saw him was when he was heading to the bathroom!"Bulma screamed back."Then lets go look for him before Dad finds him!" Gohan panicked, pulling Bulma by the arm, as he ran out of the kitchen with Bulma.

*****

"Well, his bruises and cuts aren't that bad. But his broken bones are really bad." Vegeta woke up to the voice of a woman."Huh? Where...am I?" Vegeta spoke, making the two in front of him turn their heads to the awakened sayain."You're in the Nurse's room Vegeta." Vegeta recognized the face. It was Piccolo who helped him with Yamcha right after he fell. Thena voice brought him out of his thoughts. When Vegeta turned his head to look at the nurse, he was shocked."Tien!" Vegeta questioned."Oh! Do you guys know each other?" The nurse asked."Yeah! We do training together sometimes!" the three eyed man answered with a smile. Vegeta was too shocked to speak. He just sat there with his mouth open."vegeta, Are you feeling better?" The nurse asked. vegeta just shook his head side to side.

"Well, the pain should be gone in a few hours. I treated your wounds again and patched up your cuts and the bones are going to be fine.. you heal so fast. You have a lot of bruises on your leg that won't heal for at least a month though. So, I'd be more careful if I were you. You keep getting into so many accidents vegeta. I don't want you to keep getting hurt." The nurse explained." whatever. I'll try to be more careful, not." Vegeta replied rudly."You're just lucky that tien brought you here in time. You were bleeding a lot. Luckily, I disinfected your wounds so that they wouldn't get infected and lead to bigger problems. But the pain will still hurt for a few more hours. So, drink this." The nurse said, as she handed vegeta a cup of red liquid. vegeta eyed the cup suspiciously."Don't worry. It's just a pain killer. It's cherry flavored. If you don't like cherry, then I could just give you a pill." Vegeta nodded in response as the nurse put the red liquid on a table and took out a pill from a case. Vegeta took the pill and swallowed it immediately. He then drank the glass of water that Tien handed him, to help the pill go down.

"There you go Vegeta. Now remember not to put too much effort on your right leg. It still needs time to heal. I'm sure tien can take care of you from this point. He's one of our helpers here in the clinic." The nurse said, before cleaning everything up."Here Vegeta. Let me help you up." Tein said, as he put his arm around Vegeta's shoulder and Vegeta pushed him away getting up himself."Thanks. Uh...Tein?." VegetaJunsu asked, looking up at the man in front of him."Yeah?" Tein turned his head to the Vegeta."How come you're helping me?", Vegeta watched Tien's suprised face and then Vegeta looked away at the pain of his jaw for speeking to much. "Cause I wanted too." That was all Tien said before Vegeta walked out of the place and Yamcha nad Piccolo who were talking with each other followed Vegeta out... Yamcha a little to cLose to Piccolo.

*****

Goku walked out of the bath room and into Gohan. "Dad were is Vegeta?", Gohan asked knowing vegeta gave Goku that broken nose. "I Dont know but lets eat.", Goku quickly ran into the kitchen leaving a very confused Bulma and Gohan. After checking out the bathroom finding blood but no Vegeta they headed to the Kitchen also. Finding a bandage up Vegeta and Goku staring at each other. "This is not good", Gohan whispered. They all took a seat with Goku and Vegeta still watching each other. Dinner was severed.

****

Yamcha was in the dance room that Bulma had for partys. As the music ended and Yamcha stopped dancing, As always, when he was dancing which was his break from trainging, he was like in another world, so that he would forget everything around him and just concentrate on his moves. Heavily breathing he took a towel and went to the water cooler, while humming random songs. He loved to be the last one practicing, because when he was dancing alone he could relax and forget all his problems. For example the Piccolo...problem... Yamcha sighed, as he thought of the Green man. Whenever Piccolo saw him, he gave him his brightest smile or tried to begin a conversation with him. He was kinder than ever. Piccolo was so nice to him... and there was a Prank war going on. He might try to prank him. He Thought back to the 'Prank' Piccolo pulled on Vegeta. Telling him he liked him... Well we know this was a prank, but some how it hurt Yamcha to hear that. But exactly this was, what bothered Yamcha so much! Because every time he was near his friend, he would start to blush, his hands would become cold and his heart began to pound so hard that he could barely breath anymore. He didn't know when it has started, but by now it had become so bad that avoided any contact with Piccolo, that did not work out either. He was always with Piccolo now. He absolutely disliked this feeling, which made him lose the control about himself like this.

Sighing he opened the door, just to flinch back as he saw nobody else than Piccolo standing in front of him. "Oh, I didn't know that you're still here. I thought everybody was gone.", said Piccolo surprised. "well, I just needed time alone after the Vegeta thing.", Yamcha blushing and tried to squeeze past, but he got stopped by a pair of strong arms, which bottled him up. "Piccolo! What..what are you doing?! Let go!", Piccolo took Yamcha's hand and started walking fast.

(Yamcha's POV)

I felt hot and cold at the same time, as Piccolo took my hand, while waiting for the elevator that Piccolo brought me too. I didn't know what to do, so I kept silent and acted as if nothing was wrong.  
It seemed to take ages till the elevator door opened and I almost felt relieved, when he shoved me in. But then it dawned on me that we would share a really small room together and my heart felt like it would explode the next turned to me and looked me in the eyes, while the door shut behind us."I beg you, tell me what's wrong! Why are you acting odd to me all the time?! Do you hate me?", he asked with sad eyes and sounded a little bit disappointed. I stared at him in shock. Did he really believe this?! Haven't he seen through me and figured out that I actually love him with all my heart by now ? I didn't want him to suffer like this because of me and to think that I hated him."No! You..that...I don't hate you! I would never be able to!" I told him. "So why are you avoiding me this much and don't talk to me? From the momment Vegeta went to the kitchen you started this." I swallowed nervously "It's ... because - ", before I could finish my sentence, a mighty jolt let me lose the ground. All lights went black in a flush.

I groaned with pain, when my body hit the floor and Piccolo fell on top of me - his weight pressed all air out of my lungs. "What happened?" Did I ask confused. "It looks like the elevator got stuck. Are you alright?" I could spot his face above me in the dim glow of the emergency light and feel his warm breath on my neck. God, I am so hot right now! I struggled embarrassed and tried to push  
Piccolo off me, but he didn't move. "Yah, Piccolo! Get down, you're heavy!" i breathed "Uh...well..I can't.", he stumbled. "YOU CAN'T ?! WHAT IS THIS SUPPOSED TO MEAN?!" I looked at him. "It means that my necklace got entangled with your belt, so I can not get down from you.", Piccolo stated calmly. "Oh...sorry...can you...do something about it?" I breathed watching the green man. "Wait, I'll try detach my necklace. Stay still."But suddenly I jerked, while a shock went through my whole body. "WHA- WHAT ARE YOU DOING!?", I screamed, as I felt his hand between my thighs."I'm sorry, but there's no help for it! Don't make such a fuss, It's not like I would something weird to you.." He had his both hands beneath my belt now and I prayed imploringly that he wouldn't notice the bulge in my pants which got bigger with each touch. Suddenly he stopped. "Yamcha...what's so hard down there?", SHIT! Do you know this moments when you just want to hide in a deep deep hole? Well...right now, this was such a moment..

.."Uh... well...I..", I stuttered. I didn't know what to say. Now my well hidden secret got busted! He would find me disgusting and hate me! He would call me a homo and never again smile at me like in the past! Close to tears I covered my face. "I- I'm sorry!", I sobbed, "My body just wouldn't listen to me! Please don't hate me!"I felt how he took my hands from my face and when I opened my eyes, his face was pretty close to mine. And - what was really odd - he smiled! I blinked confused as he gently caressed my cheek. "Does this mean you're like this because of me? So you're actually in love with me?" Piccolo watched my eyes. "I'm sor-" He interrupted me by roughly pressing his lips on mine, what let me shiver of pleasure. Slowly and teasing he slid his tongue over my lips and demanded entrance, which I gladly granted him. He explored the warm inside of my mouth while sliding his hand under my shirt. This sensation charmed a small moan out of me. "Ahh..Piccolo..", I gasped as he began to stroke my nipple. My head was spinning. Was this really happening right now?!

He pulled back a little and looked at me with hungry eyes. "You don't know how long I've waited for this moment! Finally you're mine!", he whispered in my ear, which let me shiver. His voice was dark and husky now.I gasped as he lifted me up and pinned me against the wall. Instinctively I wrapped my legs around his hip and pressed myself on his body, while pulling the handsome green man into a deep kiss. Knowing that if this was a prank, it was the best so far.

(End of yamcha's POV)

*****

Vegeta ate not even looking at Goku knowing he was glaring at him. Trunks felt the tension and broke the slience, "Well me and my Girlfriend broke up... Even though we just went out i thought about Yamcha and decided not to go through with it if it hurts my friend.", Vegeta looked over at his son. "Trunks, you are right... Kakarot I am sorry for the prank.", Vegeta looked up at the shocked Goku. But his shocked face turned to pain, "I dont forgive you Vegeta.. I need some air.", Goku stood up and walked out the balcony on the secound story of the bulding. Every one looked at Vegeta and he was looking down at his food. " i am not hungry" Vegeta stood up himself and walked to Bulma's and his bed room. Shutting the door behind him, he locked it and walked to his bed. Shoving his head in his pillow, Vegeta felt pain.. gult. "Kakarot is my best friend... I cant believe this. It was a prank" Vegeta said out loud and wenched in pain. The med war off and the pain was coming back. "DAng it Kakarot you didnt have to break my bones.. I should have broke his. Why didnt I fight... Ahh I am growing to soft." Vegeta rolled over onto his back but the stopped when he heard the bedroom door open. "Woman... i need to be alone." Bulma layed down and put her head on Vegeta's Chest making him relax under he soft breaths.

They layed there for what seemed like forever and then Vegeta had enough and sat up push Bulma off him. Vegeta put his head on Bulmas shoulder as she sat there with him. "Vegeta? You know that Goku will get over it.. chi Chi will be back with him. Every thing is going to be okay.", Bulma turned Vegetas head towards her and kissed his lips lightly. Ingouring the pain from his jaw Vegeta kissed back and deepen the kiss. 'The woman is right... kakarot will forgive me, why am I so worried about it', Vegeta thought as he pulled away and looked into her eyes. "I love you Vegeta.. maybe we should stop the Pranking for a while.", Vegeta shook his head "No we cant It is not over yet..." Bulma widen her eyes and watched Vegeta stand up and change his shirt to a non bloodly one. He turned around and walked over to Bulma and kissed her forehead. "No it has just began" Vegeta walked out of the room and Bulma wondered what could he be up too.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~`  
OH WHAT IS VEGETA UP TOO! And Piccolo and Yamcha! You didnt see that coming.


	5. FINAL PRANK!

Sorry i have not updated in a while i was working on my other Fanfic called 'The Walking Dead' If you like my fics then you would like that one as well. :D Enjoy

Vegeta walked into Gokus home out in the woods. Making sure Goku was not around he walked into there room where Chi cHi layed on her bed. "Vegeta! What is it now?" Chi Chi asked her eyes red from crying. Vegeta shook his head and put it down. "I lied" Chi chi looked confused. "what?" still looking at the ground. "I lied ALRIGHT! Kakarot is NOT gay it was just a prank." Vegeta glared at her and she gasped. Her shock turned quickly to anger toward the Prince. "You what? THANKS TO THAT PRANK OF YOURS I BROKE UP WITH MY HUSBAND! YOU JERK" She screamed and threw a lamp at Vegeta who just doughed it. "You listen here you big mouth! It was just a Prank, Kakarot pranked me first! I was just returning the Favor." Chi Chi glared at him but the started to cry. This took Vegeta back alittle... he was not good with Womens emotions. Vegeta turned his back and started to walk out when he bumped into Gohan. "Sorry Vege-..ta.." Gohan stopped when he saw his mother crying. "What happen?" Chi Chi didnt look ip and Vegeta just shook his head. Pushing pass Gohan he then stopped and looked back alittle "HEY! You coming or not? I need you to make up with Kakarot. If you do care about him.. he misses you for some crazy ass reason." Vegeta smirked when he saw Chi Chi running up to him. "Thanks" With out any other words they left for Bulmas leaving behind a shocked, confused and alittle worried Gohan.

*******

"I really am sorry! Vegeta told me every thing... I love you Goku!" Chi chi said hugging Goku who just smiled back. Vegeta started to smirk really wide when his Jaw started to hurt and he grabbed the side of his face with his left hand. Making Goku glace up and then back to Chi Chi. "Be back" Goku walked over to Vegeta and smiled that goofy crazy smile of his. "I am sorry." Vegeta looked up at him and then smirked "It didnt hurt so why you so sorry." Goku gave out a small chuckle but his smile turned to a confused question face. "I really hurt you.. I attacked you. But you could have done the same to me.. why did you just walk away?" Vegeta then started to smirk and then turned his head towards the Z fighters, back to Goku "There sometimes better... things to do then kick your ass. By the way, I wanna see you tomorrow for a fighting sparr!" Vegeta then walked into the kitchen.

*****  
Goku's stomach rumbled as he watched Piccolo and Gohan train. He remember Vegeta was in the kitchen doing something, but Goku did not know what. Suddenly he saw Vegeta running out side to him "Kakarot are you hungry?." Goku smiled and ran back into the kitchen and sat in the dinning room table waiting for the food to be there. Vegeta brought the pot into the dinning room and gave it to him. Goku dived into the food like a pig and Vegeta smiled.

"What's this? This tastes really good VEGETA!." Goku said stuffing his face. "Actually, you invented this recipe." He said, smirking at the now slowing down eating, thinging what he had cooked that Vegeta would have learned, in fact Goku didnt really cook. "Kitty! Come here.", came in the dinning room, calling his cat who came quickly. "Vegeta my boy, did you see where Kitty's cat food go?", He asked as he pounted fnot finding the food any was all to formilar... the food he had the recipe for.. he made it, Goku was deep in though not hearing Vegeta. Vegeta shrugged like Goku. "I think you already ran out of it.", Vegeta looked over to Goku who were now poking his food. Dr. Breifs petted his cat up on his shoulder. "REALLY! I bought a whole lot of it earlier this week." He said and Goku then looked up. "Earlier this week... like when I was fixing Vegeta food." Dr. Breifs smile and nodded walking out of the kitchen. Saying to his cat "Oh well, back to the store kitty."

Goku was scared now.. he pushed away the food slightly and Vegeta smiled. "Vegeta what was in that... Vegeta you would not." Vegeta grinned "Dont you know.. you gave it to me." Gokus eyes opened wide."Vegeta, what was in that.. food." Vegeta started to laugh and Goku slowly moved to the sink. "cat food." The moment those words escaped Vegeta's lips, Goku started puking everything he ate, witch was almost all the food. "Don't worry." Vegeta mocked Gokus words he told him when he did this to him while he patted the sick Gokus's back the way he did him. "The womans father buys good quality cat foods for his cat." He Mocked and then started to laugh as he made his way out of the kitchen, leaving the Goku behind. Goku whiped his mouth and looked at the retreating Vegeta. "Ill get you back." Goku whispered then turned back to the food and grabbed the rest... and ate it. "WHAT IT TASTES GOOD!" he screamed at Vegeta who felt sick in his stomach from watching Goku eat the food.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
THERE IT IS! Leave a review if you like then fav and read my other fics.


End file.
